User talk:IDLift3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DieselDucy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you please become me a admin like before in Elevatorpedia and ECW -ETL YouTube user smexduck123 opened a page about hinself this wiki that called OtisElevatorGuy1. I opened a new page about him that called smexduck123(because it his nickname on youtube) and I moved all the information from the OtisElevatorGuy1 page to the page I opened. Can you delete the OtisElevatorGuy1 page? -Maalit72 IP Editor Hello, It appears that we have an anonymous editor who keeps altering the elevatortimes page. I suggest that he be warned or banned. If you check the history of the following IP user: 24.242.12.80 , you will see that in the past the person falsified data on the elevatortimes page. What is your input? I have also left a message with the other admin; but it looks like he has not been online since May 2013. Respectfully, ArtiePenguin (talk) 01:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC) List of Elevator Photographers On the list, are filmers supposed to be listed under the country/state they were born in, or the country/state they now live in, or the countries/states they have filmed in? Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Two Elevatorman812 Pages Hi, There are two Elevatorman812 pages. The page I opened few months ago: http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Elevatorman812 The second page that recently opened by Elevatorman812 himself: http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/ElevatorMan812 Can you move the information from the new page to the page I opened and to delete the new page after moving the information? Thank You Maalit72 Wikia contirubutor 59.101.110.40 cleaned my profile page Wikia contirubutor 59.101.110.40 cleaned my profile page. I restored back my profile page. Can you block Wikia contirubutor 59.101.110.40? Thank You Maalit72 Another Wikia contirubutor cleaned by profile Wikia contirubutor 59.101.75.194 cleaned by profile page. I'm sick of that! Can you block Wikia contirubutor 59.101.75.194? Thank You Maalit72 His page not qualified to standard but he remove the himself This user started his own page but the standard in that page is not qualified and remove that template at least twice.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Messing up everyhing Hello, İstanbul is not the capital region of Turkey and i decided to edit the title. And then i tried to add a flag but i messed up everything. Can someone correct the Turkey section of the list of elevator filmers in the world. İ'm so sorry, i won't use the editing section again. İ'm really sorry. RaulDeniz An idea for a new elevator wiki I have an idea for a new elevator wiki. A wiki that there will be an information about building and the elevator inside them(Including filming difficulty, If photography is allowed or not, If people are allowed to ride the elevator or not, elevator specs and history, recomended elevators to film). If this idea is good, I will create the wiki. Thank You Maalit72 Elevator Database Wiki I wil help you the build the wiki. Can you put me as an admin on the new wiki?(It's a rude question but I want that because I want to protect vandalism, Help to build the wiki and to help with it's design and templates). Do the page about ME. Dear SL1874, can you make a page about me? Please don't put my real name. Galaxynotefan2 (talk) 07:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC)TheEvadingElevatorsGalaxynotefan2 (talk) 07:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Wikia contributor 59.101.130.165 is doing vandalism on the wiki. Can you block him? Also can you protect my profile? Thanks Maalit72 Elevatorman155 Editor I originally created a subheading on my original post from a few months ago, but I guess that did not send a notification to you. Anyways, it has happened again, more removal of information that is public on the elevatorman155 page. I suggest that you protect the page so only registered users can edit it. Another anonymous user has just removed information on 17 June 2014. The IP address has also changed: 68.206.187.106 Yet another anonymous user removed information on 2014 May 31: 67.8.164.159 I am still not too sure who the person(s) is(are), it appears like they are a friend of Hanny or something; but you can never know for sure since they are anonymous. Thanks for your help in advance. ArtiePenguin (talk) 17:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Update It happened again, with a fourth IP address. I altered the content a little so they would not do it again. Please protect the page (Elevatorman155) from anonymous editors ASAP. Thanks. ArtiePenguin (talk) 01:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Wikia contributor 59.101.130.61 vandalized the wiki and cleared content from pages. Thank You Maalit72 Hello Please protect MariuszPam/series Thank You Mariuszpam (talk) 06:35, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Some "black history" removed I don't think those "black history" for me is needed.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ElevatorPedia I would like to request to be able to help edit ElevatorPedia. I have plent of information regarding Elevators and fixtures. I have also spotted a few mistakes that I would be willing to fix for you, and not to mention, I have TONS of photos! Alex Ellis (talk) 06:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Protection of pages I think you don't need to protect that as you wish to changing the editing policy.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:26, March 25, 2015 (UTC) FinnishLiftFilmer1993, information Hello! I noticed my page here on elevatorWikia is not yet complete. There are several details I would like to include on my page. Of course, you can shorten the things listed below, but I think this will clarify a few things mentioned earlier: First, I was born in Helsinki, Finland, and I am a Swedish-speaking Finn, and half-Russian. Still, I renamed my channel "FinnishLiftFilmer1993" and possibly thought about renaming it to "ElevaFINLAND by FinnishLiftFilmer1993", because I believe I might be the biggest elevator photographer in Finland. The former name, Windeelv20 was quite random (winda means elevator in Polish, and "elv" is just a random abbreviation of "elevator", then 20 is totally random). I am now 21 years old (born in 1993). I actually started filming a little bit during the summer of 2007 in Turku, Finland (my family lives there). Then, me and my family traveled to Stockholm in October 2007 and I also filmed some elevators during that trip, for the first time. After that, we went to Vienna in December 2007 to celebrate the new year. During 2008, I got the idea to start a Youtube channel and created it in September 2008. That year, I started taking pictures of elevators (mostly in Turku, Finland) and posted them on a Finnish elevator site called elevaattori.dy.fi (now run-down / under maintenance for the last half year or so). In December 2008, we went to Warsaw, Poland with my family and I filmed a few elevators there. In April 2009, I went to Stockholm, Sweden (on a cruise), from Helsinki. In October the same year, we went to Stockholm from Turku. That year, I finished Secondary school. During the summer 2009, we went to Rome, Italy for the first time. Then in December 2009, I filmed in St Petersburg, Russia for the first time (my grandma lives there). In February 2010, I went to Cairo, Egypt with my family and filmed a few elevators there. In April 2010, we went to Stockholm and Visby in Sweden. During the summer of 2010, we went to St Petersburg and Zelenogorsk in Russia. Also, we visited Milano, Rimini, San Marino and Bologna in Italy in July 2010. In October, we went to Stockholm again, and I met hissen12 and RailCarADDE there for the first time. During 2009-2010, I filmed a few elevators in Helsinki, too. In February 2011, I went to Tokyo and Yokohama, Japan (for 8 nights) with my family, and filmed many elevators there. During the summer of 2011, we went to Stockholm and Visby, Sweden again. In October 2011, we went to Stockholm from Helsinki (again). Also that time, hissen12 came to visit Turku, Finland for the first time. During the Chistmas holidays in December 2011-January 2012, we went to Tallinn, Estonia for a few nights. It was also the first time I filmed elevators in Tallinn. At that time, I started speaking English-only in my videos (previously, I had been speaking Swedish in my videos, but from now on, I wanted to become more international). Also in December 2011, KONE Inc had invited RailcarADDE, hissen12 and me to visit the KONE Test center in Lohja, Finland (60 km from Helsinki), where there is a 333 m high shaft and a high-speed elevator made by KONE in 1998, modified in 2005 by KONE & Toshiba. We also got to document the KONE Building in Keilaniemi, Espoo. In February 2012, I went to Paris, France with my family and filmed some elevators there. During the summer of 2012, I also went for a night to Stockholm, from Helsinki (the only time on Viking Line). During that summer, I had a summer job. Also in July 2012, hissen12 came to visit Helsinki, Finland and I joined him. Then in November 2012, I went to London, United Kingdom with my family for a few nights. Also in November 2012, I went to Tallinn, Estonia with a friend. During that time, I also met Finnish Liftours and since then I have often met him up to film elevators together. In Spring 2013, Heritage Elevators, PostTower, RailCarAdde came to visit Helsinki for the first time together, and they also visited Turku, Finland. Finnish Liftours joined us on our elevator exploration mission. In May 2013, I went to Stockholm on a cruise (with my family), this time (and only time) on the newly-built Viking Grace. In June 2013, I made a special trip with my family - we flew from Helsinki to Moscow (and visited it briefly), then immediately took the Trans-Siberian Express via Irkutsk, Russia, to Vladivostok, and I filmed some elevators during that trip. Then we flew to Beijing, China, to stay there for a few nights, and I filmed a few elevators there. We flew to Helsinki via Warsaw. Also in June 2013, I finished Upper Secondary School. In September 2013, I moved to Helsinki to study Russian language and literature at the University of Helsinki. During 2013-2014, I have filmed in some hotels here in Finland too, and visited Joensuu, Varkaus, Vaasa, Tampere, the Helsinki Region (Helsinki, Espoo & Vantaa), and other towns and cities. In October 2013, I went all the way to Söderhamn, Sweden to visit hissen12 (for the first time), and RailCarAdde also joined us. We visited the cities of Hudiksvall, Gävle and Bollnäs, among others. In December 2013-January 2014, we went to St Petersburg, Russia with my family. Also in December 2013, I went on a brief visit to Tallinn in Estonia with a friend (when the Viking Cinderella was moved there temporarily - for me, it was the first time I went onboard that cruiseferry). I didn't make any trips until the Summer of 2014, which was rather eventful: 1. June 2014: Night train from Helsinki to Moscow, and 3 nights in Moscow at the Cosmos hotel, and a few elevators 2. June 2014: A brief visit to Stockholm, Sweden, and a cruise, with a friend 3. July 2014: A week in Sunny Beach, Bulgaria, with my family (many elevators) Since July 2014, I haven't made a single trip, but my plan is to make another trip to Japan (Tokyo, Yokohama and Okinawa) in December 2015-January 2016, with my family. We really love Japan, because we actually lived there during 1999-2000 and have also traveled there in the summer of 2002, 2004 and 2006. I would also like to see more of Europe, Scandinavia (Norway and Denmark) and other countries in the world. In September 2014, I appeared in a program on the Swedish channel of Finland (Yle Fem), on a short TV-show about passion (4 minutes) and I talked about my interest in elevators (Unfortunately, the subtitles are in Finnish and Swedish only): http://arenan.yle.fi/tv/2287580 (from 17:03 onwards) In December 2014-January 2015, Heritage Elevators (and Misha) came to Finland for 8 nights and visited Helsinki and Turku. Finnish Liftours also joined us, but I wasn't able to film that much, because I am currently busy studying at the university. I am still active though, just trying to prioritize my studies, and then interests and hobbies. Here is a more accurate list of the cameras I have been using: Sony DSC (unknown, bad camera), summer 2008-08.01.2010 DSC 210: 08.01.2010 - October 2013 DSC TX9: October 2013 - August 2014 DSC WX350 August 2014 - present If I have anything else to add or if anything comes up, I'll contact you again. Thank you for editing! Yours sincerely, FinnishLiftFilmer1993 Hello and thank you for editing my page here on elevatorcommunitywikia! I have just a few remarks: First, I now changed my account name to "elevaFINLAND by FinnishElevatorFilmer1993". Second, I would like to point out that I am studying at the University of Helsinki (the best university in Finland and among the 100 best in the world!), it's not college, so it's a totally different education. Third, you can also make a list of the countries I have visited (also include the year 2012), if you like (just browse through my earlier post). And if you like, you can also add the following: I rarely film alone, and I usually film together with a friend, and I often meet Finnish Liftours in Turku or the Helsinki region to explore the elevators, and there are cheap buses between the two cities and other cities in Finland (for the student budget, it's very useful). Then about the photos on elevaattorit. Since the site has been down now for a long time, I haven't been able to access it for a while, but since February 2012, I have mostly just uploaded elevator videos on youtube, and haven't had enough time to take pictures of elevators and upload them on the Finnish elevator site (elevaattorit). Thank you, elevaFINLAND by FinnishElevatorFilmer1993 (Valentin Linden)